Return to Pandora
by CyberCandy
Summary: After 17 years of waiting a young girl by the name of Kioni is now venturing to the foreign planet Pandora in hopes of not only meeting the father Norm Spellman. she never met and also exploring the beautiful planet and it's animals,plants, & inhabitant
1. Introduction

**Introdruction: Alright, so after seeing the Movie "Avatar" I'm totally addicted, it was utterly stunning cynamatically, and had an astonishingly well thought out plot complete with alien species, new language, and futeristic technoligy, along with a totally new planet! If you haven't seen the movie this story may be a little difficult for you to understand, but i hope it's enjoyable for all.**

**Preperation****.**

It had been many years since human kind was expelled from the planet of Pandora, and many more years since contact was made with those who remained. Nearly seventeen years ago a team of scientist and millitary _dogs_ were sent to an unexplored planet named Pandora. It seemed unihabitated at first glance, but further inspection showed that observation to be untrue, in fact there was an entire population inhabiting the wooded areas.

The Na'vi people, they were Much taller than humans, with skin blue like the ocean, eyes that glowed an amber green, there bodies were shaped thinner than ours by nature, they were able to tame wild, alienistic beasts, they were a fascinating people, and now, after four years of fighting with my father, i've finally been given permission by him to come and see the planet for myself, for scientific exploration. My curiousity gets the better of my far to often. I am a young scientist, in fact, far younger than most. My passion is alien and foreign science, i want to know what goes on on other planets, what their culture is like, how they act, what they eat, what kinds of plants grow, how many species of animals there are. I want to know it all, and i'm most intrigued by the tall blue humanoids living on Pandora.

It was the morning before i was to depart on a private space shuttle, provided by the millitary after threats made by the Na'vi, who were apprently as thrilled to meet me as i was them, or so my father spoke. He was one of very few humans allowed to stay on the planet, along with a man who...somehow is now a Na'vi, i don't understand how this came to be, but he is a major target for my research, and myself, also being a Linguist fluient in too many languages to count, am simply dying to learn there language.

My Name is Kioni Spellman, daughter of Norm Spellman, my father didn't know of my existance until i was around nine years old, he had been on Pandora since before i was born, my mother was barely a month pregnant. When she finally managed to contact him, he was...more than thrilled. He had aways wanted children, though she could tell it pained him deeply that he couldn't see me. One of the reasons i pressed so hard as i got older to come see him, even at my young Age, i'm more intelligent and wiser than many adults. I've already gone through Avatar training, and logged more practice hours than my father ever did. He has no reason to turn me down now. He is still in touch with his close friend Jake Sully, or at least that's how things sound, he talks of the Navi people quite often when we are able to communicate.

I've spent all morning doing nothing but finish packing, shove my stuff in the car, hug my mother and cry with her, and think about my father and all of the discoveries i can make while i'm there. It doesn't seem like something i should be so excited about, but when it comes to science, theres nothing more exciting than the thrill of making a discovery of your own.

~Hours later~

I'd spent the rest of the day, doing what i started the day doing, thinking, packing, shoving, and crying. Me and my mom finished loading up the car and walked back into the house, sitting down for a traditional dinner of spagetti-o's and microwave hotdogs. I loved my mom, but she could NOT cook. I, at seventeen, can cook better than she. But it doesn't seem to bother me anymore. The thought of simply going on an out of this world scientific exploration makes me want to scream like a little girl. I couldn't believe that i was given the chance, the golden opportunity, all thanks to the father i'd never met, and now not only will i be travelling to Pandora, i'll be meeting the father i'd always wanted...and needed.

It didn't take long to clean up dinner, we wiped the table down with a damp rag, mom rinsed and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, and i want to change into my pajama's and make sure i'd forgotten nothing.

As i bounced around my dreary bedroom i could hear my mother coming up the stairs, i smiled as i thought that it would be the last time i would ever hear that sound before going to bed. I sighed, looking around my bedroom, there wasn't much to it, the walls were solid white, the floor was wood, most of my room was themed in pale blue. I had a picture of my father and mother on my bedside table, i walked to my bedside table, picking up the picture and smiling at it. "i love you mommy." I whispered, holding the picture to my chest, i knew i would regret leaving my mother behind, but i also knew that if i didn't take this chance i would regret it for the rest of my life. "I love you too Ki." She said in a faint voice, her words shaking. "Oh baby girl i'm going to miss you so much!" She cried, the tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks like they couldn't be stopped.

"Oh Maman, please don't cry. I...I'm gonna miss you too Ma." I said, my voice wavering as i stepped forward and wrapped my arms around my tall, slender mother. Both of my parents were built that way, tall and slender, yet i was short. I didn't understand it, but didn't linger on the thought long. "Ma, we gotta go to sleep, we're getting up early tomorrow remember?" I reminded, hugging my mother tight to me. "goodnight mama." I said, feeling as thought that would be the last time i would tell her that in person. "goodnight Kioni." She whispered, letting me go and walking out of my room, once she was was down the hallway and in her own bedroom i let myself go. Falling to my knees in the floor, i was going to miss her so much, she was the woman that raised me all by herself, taught me everything i knew, made me who i am. But...i couldn't give up this chance.

After crying a good fourty minutes i crawled up into my bed and passed out. My dreams were filled with beautiful Blue people.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, well i'm not sure if anyone will read these, I know they aren't great, the story isn't very developed yet, but here goes nothing. I hope all who read enjoy.**

~Chapter one~

_Takeoff_

My Father had told me that i would be nineteen by the time i got to Pandora, my Craft was going to take three years to get there, half the time it took the larger crafts to get there, but still three whole years. I was also told it was an Auto Pilot Ship that would wake me once i'd landed. I was given instructions to put on a protective mask before leaving the craft and then to be careful when standing for the first time, as my legs would be weak from the long journey, i was nervous now, not sure of myself, of my courage. But my mother, being the amazing woman she was, encouraged me, and told me i would be fine and that my name would go down in history for not only being the youngest human to set foot on that planet, but also for all the discoveries she was sure i would make. Of course these were all conversations and goings on from the previous week. Letting out a soft sigh i rolled over in my bed, all these thoughts clouding my vision, making me dizzy, i didn't even want to get out of bed, glancing at my clock, i realized it was 4:30am. I groaned and ducked down under my blankets, hiding from the cold outside of my comfortable little tent.

"Kioni, you need to get up my dear." My mother's voice rang from outside the cotton sheild. "Sweetheart we need to get to the base, you can't start your flight through space if you aren't there to take off." She said, i could hear the smile in her voice. "i know...get out so i can change." I said, faking grumpiness, my mother let out a laugh and walked out of the room. I pulled the covers down and sat up, throwing the blankets down and tossing my legs over the bed, listening as my feet hit the floor with a dull _thud_. I looked out the window on the northern facing side of my room, looking at the house across the stree, my best friend had lived there, sadly she had died in a tragic car accident less than two years ago. I remembered her fondly, her mother was still very dear friends with my mother, i hoped they would remain that way once i left, my mother needed _someone._

"What do you want for Breakfast Miss Spellman..oops, Doctor Spellman?" My mother asked, peeking through the doorway with a smile.

"Hmm why not...a banquet of Eggs and Toast." I said with a laugh, humoring my mother, i saw her smile, but i also saw the sadness that clouded her eyes, she didn't want me to leave, she didn't want to lose me as she had my father so many years ago. When she left the room all i could bring myself to do was mouth the words _'I'm sorry'_.

It took me a moment to recompose myself, Taking in a deep breath i shook my head, walking to my light blue dresser and pulling some of the few clothes that remained in there, my clothing and luggage had already been shipped ahead of me, due to arrive one week before i was. I pulled out a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans, nothing special, but something i would be happy in, they were going to put me in different clothes once i got there anyway, so what did it matter what i wore there. I slipped on some flip flops and i was ready to head downstairs.

Walking out of my room, i took my time, admiring the pictures on the wall in the hallway. There was one near my room of my mother and father on there wedding day, my mother looking absolutely beautiful in her dress, and My father...it was one of the few pictures in the house of him before he left, he left only Two months after their wedding, not of his own planning to be truthfull. I ran my fingers over the picture, looking at my faint reflection on the glass, it wasn't long before my attention was drawn to a picture of my mother and father while they were in highschool, happy and playing what seemed to be an instense game of Spades.

I stood in the hallway, looking over the memories that were made long before i was ever conceived. I had looked over most of the pictures before coming to one picture of my father, all by himself, smiling...nothing considerably special to anyone outside the family, just a picture of regular old Norm Spellman, i almost started crying. He was my father, the man who made me inside my mother, the man who wasn't even there for my birth, my first birthday party, when i had my first kiss, my first heartbreak, when i was learning to drive, My first time being brought home by the police because i was roaring drunk on new years and running around naked in the streets, he wasn't there for any of it...i felt like a huge part of my life was missing, and would be until i was able to see him in the flesh, and make some memories of my own with him.

"Kioni!" My mother called, startling me from my daze. "Come on girl, you're going to run out of time to eat." She hollered, the smell of eggs and bacon drifting up the stairs. I smiled, walking towards the end of the hall where the stairs dropped.

"She made Bacon..." I muttered to myself happily as i made my way down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen where my mother stood over the stove, murdering some Bacon in the pan. I smiled, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "i love you mommy." I said with a childing tone before walking over to the table, where there were still three chairs...just in case he ever came back. I looked at the chair i knew would remain empty, and cried in silence, no tears, just sadness. I made sure to smile when my mother turned around with two plates full of food. She walked over to where i was with a jubilant smile, setting my plate down in front of me, then hers in front of her seat.

I watched my mother dance back into the kitchen and grab two glasses from the cabinet then place them on the counter nearest the fridge, she pulled out the orange juice and poured us both a glass, i knew she didn't really like Orange Juice, but she knew i loved it with a passion that orange juice should not be loved with. She carried the drinks back over and placed them on the table, "eat up love." She said with a smile, i returned the smile, seeing as i had my fathers supposedly adorable, clumsy smile, she laughed, but it was a sad laugh. It hurt me that i reminded her of him every day, that i was her only peice of him she still had left, and i was leaving. I ignored all the things i could have and wanted to say, and instead started shoveling the food into my mouth.

When i had finished i smiled. "Thanks Mom! It was delicious! Gosh, your such a great cook." I fibbed, she wasn't great a dinner food, but she could make decent Eggs and bacon, which made me happy, because it was a fact that i loved bacon, and most breakfast meat to be honest.

"Alright Ki, we need to leave now love, grab anything you're going to want to have." She said with a smile. I took a moment to think, was there anything i wanted with me? Anything i'd forgotten, i shrugged and smiled at her, starting for the door. We walked to the car, she sat in the passengers seat, and i in the Drivers. I backed out of the driveway, making a turn then heading down the road, i still had my head wrapped around home, when suddenly an image of my childhood teddy bear blurred it's way into my thoughts.

"NORMY BEAR! Mom i forgot him!" I yelled, the car jerking to an abrupt stop as i jerked the car into reverse and made a three point turn, speeding back in the direction of the house, "I'll be back in two seconds." I blurted out as i ran back to the front door, fumbling with the keys to unlock it, once i was in i bolted for my room, i made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom, searching my floor and my bed, i almost started crying, i couldn't leave without Normy bear, he had been my fathers when he was a child, and was named after my father. I thought for a moment of where he could possibly be, then suddenly dropped to the floor and saw him lying under my bed. "found ya!" I whispered, pulling him out from under the bed and sliding back out of my room, down the stairs and out thr front door, spinning on my heels and locking the front door.

It didn't take long for us to get there, a twenty minute ride or so, we were there in ten of course, seeing as **i** was the one driving.

"ahh Miss Spellman, always a _pleasure_ to see you." to my ears came the voice of Colonel Miles Quaritch. The man who had not only been part of nearly Destroying the Na'vi people but nearly killing one of my father's closest friends. I almost wanted to spit in his face, an odd impulse i understand but my mother was english, and as such i had picked up some rather interesting personality traits.

"It's nice to see you again as well Colonel." I replied pleasantly, a slight strain on my words.

"Are you ready to depart?" He asked, "We have your travel clothes set out for you in a room you may change in." He said with an obviously fabricated smile. His oddly shaped scars still remained faintly on his head. I had heard stories from my father that Jake had told him about Colonel Quaritch. I didn't like him, i'd med him before, my father was still being payed by the millitary for his research, and so my mother was the one receiving the money, often times i was brought with her to pick up the money.

"Yes, that sounds nice, i'd like to be on my way soon." I didn't realize how the words would sound to my mother until i felt her hand tighten around mine, i looked over my shoulder at her, smiling my goofy smile.

"Follow me please." He directed, turning and guiding us into a small room that smelled oddly like a hospital. "you're clothes are right there, come out and to the room on your right when you are finished." He instructed, it was strikingly clear that he was a dog of the millitary, they always undermined scientist, even though WE are the ones who gave them weapons, who made chemical warfare possible, of course both those things were mistakes, but they should at least be greatful for what they've been given. I took a few more minutes to think to myself of what chemicals i'd like to pour down his pants. Sighing louder than before i turned to the plain white clothes that lay out before me, they reminded me of hospital clothes oddly enough. seemed like his whole place was like a hospital, except for all the guns and muscly men without brains.

"Kioni...I'm going to miss you babe. It makes my heart ache...knowing i'm going to lose you too." She said in a soft voice, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh mom...please don't cry again...i wont leave if you do, and you and i both know i need to do this...Maybe one day you can come and be there with us, and we...can be a family for once." I said, feeling myself get choked up too.

"Kiwi...don't forget me okay baby doll?" She said, pulling me into a hug, i could feel the tears dripping onto my bare shoulder, seeing as i'd already disgarded my shirt. "Don't let your daddy get to air headed...don't forget to brush your teeth, go to sleep at a reasonable hour, don't eat anything poisonous, don't blow yourself up...I love you baby..." She said, crying now, causing the tears now welling in my own eyes to spill over.

"I love you too Mama." I said with a heartfelt wail as i cried into her chest, after a few minutes of hearty crying she pulled away from me, wiping her eyes.

"i'll go wait out there for you okay babe?" She said, walking out of the room and out of my sight. I took a shakey breath and quickly changed into the clothes i was given. Once i was in the clothes i was to travel in i picked up my own clothes, folded them, and placed them in a neat pile on the bench that sat on the right side of the wall, setting my flip flops on top, then i walked out of the steril smelling room and into the room as i was instructed.

Once i stepped into the room i felt an air of power. There was many powerful millitary figures sitting and waiting for me, my mother was not in the room, i felt that something was wrong. "where is my mother?" I immediately demanded, i wasn't normally a demanding woman, but my mother was my only family other than my father, who was on Pandora with the protection of the Na'vi.

"You're mother has gone home, she told us to give you her regards." Quaritch answered haughtily. _HER REGARDS!?!_ I thought in outrage, the must have sent her home or something, those monsters! I felt myself want to growl, but managed to keep myself silent. "What is i need to do before i board.

"We need to talk to you." Answered a man on the other side of the table, to the right of Quaritch.

"What about?" I demanded once more, my voice taking on a edge of aggression, i was making it very clear that i didn't want whatever the hell it was that they were offering, i just wanted to board my ship and be on my way to Pandora.

"We want to make you an off-"

"No."

"Hear me out, We want you to do us a favor."

"Why would i do anything for _you_. I would _never_ help you monsters" I spat in anger, i did not want to, under any curcumstances, help these men.

"I think you may change your mind about that when you realize that we have explosives rigged under your mother's home."

"you WHAT!?!" I screamed.

"Oh quiet down, women are so loud." The man said in a calm, level voice. "Just listen and do as i tell you." He said, i growled but nodded to him. "There are reserves of a stone called Unobtanium. We want you to scout out all of the areas with the highest concentration of the material. As well as we want you to get on good terms with the Aliens and convince them to allow Humans back on Pandora."

"NEVER!" I screamed, my voice cracking, how could i even consider that! Humans and millitary are the reason the Na'vi's Home tree was Destroyed when her father first came to the planet, i couldn't betray those people like that.

"Either you do it, or your mother will be lit up with just the press of a button." He said with a smirk. I thought for a moment, my entire being simply vanished, they couldn't kill my mother, that would be murder, but who would arrest such high ranking millitary personnel...i was screwed, i had to do what he said. Or i would lose the woman who gave birth to me, raised me, taught me...i couldn't bear that.

"Fine...how am i going to relay information to you." I asked, my voice tight, near tears once more.

"You will tell us everything via video cam entries and virtual diary entries, You're Avatar is already on Pandora, all you need to do now is sign here, saying that if you break your end of the contract we will have the authority to terminate your mother, or we'll simply do it now." He said with a cocky grin. Holding a pen out towards me.

I ripped the pen out of his hand and signed the paper regretfully, i was a scientist, but i was a daughter first. "you're a heartless Bastard." I said to him as i handed the pen back, looking away from him shamefully.

"You know, i've been told that before." He said with a laugh. "get her on the ship and get her out of my sight." He said with another cocky smile.

I was then grabbed roughly by two men and dragged out of the room, i didn't struggle but i didn't do anything to make their job any easier, of course i'm sure i weighed nothing to them, they carried me into a room to wait in, i would be shipped out in thirty minutes.


End file.
